The start of High School
by Holding On To You
Summary: Eva starts on Dellingwood High School. Who does she meet? Who's her new friends?
1. First day

Welcome to this story!  
My name is not important, but my story is. I worked really hard with it. And I got the idea in a dream today when I was asleep.  
It's about Eva starts on High School. It's gone a year after Oban, and she meets someone she missed a lot. Who is it? New and old characters. So be nice, and read my story The start of high school!  
P.S.: I don't go on High School, so don't kill me if it's something bad. I'm not teenager yet, but I'm not a child either!

**Chapter 1  
The first day**

Eva went out of her dad's car. "I'll be here after the school's done, Eva," Don Wei said.

"OK, dad. I see you later!" Eva smiled and went out of the car. _Here it is. Dellingwood High. Here goes nothin'_, she thought, took a deep breath and went over the place. It was many students on this high school.

"Hello, and welcome to Dellingwood," a girl said. Eva turned around and saw a girl with long and curly, brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Rose Wilkins. You can call me Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Eva Wei. First years student." Eva took Rose's hand with a smile.

"You will find your place really fast, Eva. This high school is more than school work. It's lots of things which happening here," Rose said with a smile.

"Really?" Eva asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah. And you have to meet my friends! They will like you!" Rose grabbed Eva's hand and took her over to some people. "Eva, this is the twins April and May, the other twins Norah and Nancy and my best friend, Emalyn, but we call her Emma. Guys, this is Eva Wei."

* * *

Well, I know that in high school they shall tell a little bit about themself. Well, this is the part.

"Students, welcome to the class. I'm Mr. Morris, and you can come up and tell your name and a little about yourself. We start with you," the teacher said. A girl came up.

"My name's Stacey Spears, and I'm a super model," she said. She looked like one too. An other one came up. And they presented them self. Then it was Eva's turn. Eva went up.

"I'm Eva Wei, and I'm the winner of the great race of Oban. My dad is manager Don Wei and my dead mother is the star-racer champion Maya Wei," she said and went down again.

* * *

Eva went to the lunch. She didn't saw Rose, but she met her friends, April and May. "Hi, girls."

"Hi, Eva. Have you heard about the prom soon?" April asked.

"A prom? Already?" Eva asked. The twins nodded.

"Do you have dates?" Eva asked.

"I shall go with Jake Wilkins, Rose's bigbrother. He's eighteen," April said.

"I think I shall go with Kyle Martin," May said.

"The football-player? Well, he's cute, but I think he's cuter. You should take him, Eva." April pointed on a guy. Eva got shocked. The boy looked really familiar. The black and blond hair. The dark brown eyes.

"Excuse me," Eva said and raised herself up. She went over to the boy.

"What's up with her?" April asked.

"I have no idea," May said.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Eva asked the boy. The boy looked at her.

"No, I don't think so," the boy said.

"Oh. You just remind me of Jordan..."

"Wait...! Did you say Jordan?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Jordan Wilde. He was my partner in the great race of Oban," Eva said. The boy took her wrist and took her out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, what's up with you!" Eva asked when he let her go.

"Your name's not Molly, is it?" he asked.

"No, my name is... Wait, did you say Molly? That's mean... Jordan?"

"Long time ago or what, Molly? Or should I say Eva?" Jordan smiled.

"I thought you-"

"I learned faster than I thought. I can live a normal life to the creators calls me to Oban because of something. Except for that, I'm the normal Jordan Wilde," Jordan said.

"And I thought... Jordan, I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too." Jordan turned around, and looked at Eva. "But remember! I still love you." And then he walked of. Eva just stand there. Still love her? Yet?

Cool!  
Don't kill me, please!


	2. Mistrust

Here's finally chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Mistrust**

Eva sat down on the grass after lunch. She was tired. After meeting Jordan again... Wow, that was a surprise. "Eva! Eva! Look at him!" May said and pointed on a boy who talked with April.

"What's with him?" Eva asked.

"He's April's new boy friend! It's Jake," May smiled.

"He's sweet," Eva said. May stared at her. "I won't steal him, May. Don't think that! I mean that he's sweet for April!"

"I understand you really, Eva. I was just testing you," May laughed.

"You're strange."

"Thanks," May smiled and walked off. Eva looked at Jake. He had light hair and brown eyes. He was sweet, yes. But something was wrong. _You can't escape!_ Eva's eyes were getting huge, and she ran off.

Eva sat on a bench when Jordan came over and sat down next to her. "Hey, Eva, what's wrong?"

"It's something with April's new boy friend," Eva said and sighed.

"You don't mean...?"

"JORDAN!" Eva looked angry at him. "Of course not, but it's something ... creepy with him."

"Or maybe you're jealous," Jordan said and looked at the sky. Eva got up and stand before Jordan. She grabbed his shirt and almost closed the space between them. "Listen here, gunner! I'm not jealous, understood? I'm not in love, I'm not jealous, OK?"

"What ever for ya," Jordan smiled. Eva let him go and sighed.

"You're not to believe!" she said. When she opened her eyes (which she closed again when she spoke) she saw Jordan before herself. "I know you're the Avatar, but that's just stupid!"

"I'm full of surprises," Jordan smiled.

"Maybe not enough," Eva said.

"To be girl, you're really mysterious."

"What are you talking-" Jordan took a hand over her mouth.

"Listen Eva. If you ever got a boy friend, do you know what I have done?" he asked.

"Cried?" Eva asked.

"No, stupid girl. I would steal you back," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"I don't care if you like me or not. But my love is on you and no body else, got it?" Jordan took his hand of her mouth.

"Hm..." Eva thought about what he said. "Can you prove it?"

"Prove it?" He looked a bit like a question sigh before he smiled. "OK."

Jordan wasn't scared, so he took Eva hand with the left and around her waist with the right hand and pulled her closer to him. "I've longed after this a whole year." He pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and took her hands around his neck. Their first kiss was short, sad and a sigh at good bye. But this was longer, happier and a sigh at stay with me. Jordan broke the kiss and smiled. "You believe me?"

"Why should I get a boy friend when I already have one?" Eva asked.

"Dear Eva, you're too kind," Jordan smiled. Then someone tapped Jordan on his shoulder. He turned around (still holding around Eva) and saw May.

"How do you know each other?" she asked.

Both teens looked at each other and then on May. "The great race of Oban," they said at the same time.

"May!" Rose screamed. Rose stirred with she saw Jordan and Eva, but came fast back again. "It's April! She's gone!"

**Gone?**


	3. Kidnapped

It was time to update here.

**Chapter 3  
Kidnapped**

Eva gasped and ran over to the girls. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Rose replied. "I saw her with Jake last time. She promised to meet me after lunch, but she never showed up. And Jake didn't find her either."

"Jordan, could you use some ma... I mean ... could you help us to find April?" Eva asked.

"Sure." But Jordan knew Eva. He could see that she was deep in thoughts.

Rose said something to May and ran off. Eva felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"What are you thinking about?" Jordan asked.

"When I looked at Jake earlier, someone told me that I couldn't escape. They were talking to my mind. And I'm sure it was Jake. I'm sure it's not Rose's real brother," Eva said.

"Weird." Jordan looked around. "Listen, I lied to you earlier."

"What? About what?" Eva asked.

"That I came back and could be normal again," Jordan replied. "Canaletto is back, and he sent a slave to Earth. And I knew he was after you, so I went to Earth to stop the slave. But I think the slave took the wrong person."

"Canaletto is dangerous, you know?"

Eva and Jordan turned around and saw May. "Did you hear?"

"No. I knew it from before. Canaletto kidnapped my brother, Aron. April isn't my true sister. But I felt sorry for April, and we were so like. So we became twins," May told them. "I'm an alien, in real life. Where I came from, is secret, but I need to get my brother. He's near death from the war against the crogs. Please, let me help."

"OK," Jordan said. We have to go if we want to find April."

"Before it's too late..."

**I'm so excited!**


	4. Trip to Oban

I had to update. I'm in a good mood 'cause I haven't done my homework yet. ;)

**Chapter 4  
Trip to Oban**

Suddenly, they were on Oban.

Eva looked around. It was beautiful! Just like she remembered it!

May smiled as she saw Eva's reaction. "It's nice to be here. I've heard things about this place, and it's true."

"You know where Aron is?" Jordan asked May.

May shook her head. "I just know that he's a place in the Temple of the Hearts."

Eva froze when she heard that and started to shake. Jordan saw it and jogged over. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Eva looked at him and saw the warmth and friendship in his deep eyes. "You OK?"

Eva just swallowed and nodded without a word. "I became stiff of May's last words."

"It brings up uncomfortable memories, doesn't it?" May asked. "I've never been here before, and I'm already ready to sacrifice myself for my brother."

"Sacrifice?" The word was new to Eva.

"I'm willing to fight! If Canaletto wants Aron, he must step over my dead body!" Eva's eyes got wide. She had never met someone that was willing to give up their life for their family.

"Are you... serious?" Eva asked.

"I'm more serious than ever before!" May said with a sign of hope in her voice. She sounded scared, and nervous, but she was speaking the truth. The completely truth. She loved her brother before than her life!

Jordan gave a sign to Eva and May and they followed him to the Avatar's temple.

Short, but a moment of truth.

Are you ready to wait or are you bored?


End file.
